


A cheerleader can’t cheer without a smile

by MoonGeek



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artemis is upset, House Party, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson, Wally is a good friend, Wally is dressed as a cheerleader bc-, Will is like Roy’s bro btw, batfam, halloween party, slight underaged drinking- Dick is only a few years off, superheroes only in comics, this is an honest ride. idk what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGeek/pseuds/MoonGeek
Summary: It was the best party Wally had been to for a while. The music upbeat and peppy as it surpassed the chatter of people, over powering your senses, while the lighting was low with changing fairy lights that flashed out colors.  It was great or well should’ve been great. If only Wally hadn’t taken Artemis’ offer.OrWally dresses up as a cheerleader for a halloween party to make Artemis feel better... Bad idea, but its not all that bad because in the end he meets a cheeky gymnast- and his younger brothers.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper/Jade Nguyen, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kon-El | Connor Kent/M’gann M’orzz, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A cheerleader can’t cheer without a smile

**Author's Note:**

> I just cant wait for Halloween I know imma month early but work with me here-  
> also this thing might be a little mess  
> Ages:  
> (M’gann)Megan/Zatanna/Kaldur/Conner—23  
> Barbara/Wally/Artemis—22  
> Dick-{freshly}20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this thing was going to be deleted today so i’ll split this up into 2 chapters. the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or the day after.
> 
> i’m not a good writer 👏😩 enjoy it tho

It was freezing,  
or well for a 5’10 ginger dressed in a, slightly tight, two-piece cheerleading outfit it was. The ginger had just walked into a large house that already had passed out college students in the front yard. Or what he hoped was college students-. He decided not to think about it, resuming to find the reason why he came.

He was a bit late but he was sure his bargain still held up with a certain blonde. He spent serval minutes surveying the crowed house, earning a few fist bumps along the way before he saw a blonde ponytail. Bingo. The redhead strolled towards the familiar blonde as a smile tugged on his lips, he expected to see her in her promised hooters outfit.

“Hey Artemis-“ he called as he tapped the girl's shoulder, shooting her his most killer smile. The blond grumbled and turned slightly. She seemed annoyed by the redhead's presence. Once she took in what he was wearing, her mood changed. Artemis made eye contact with the ginger as her lips curled into an amused smile. She couldn’t help but break out into hysterical laughter after she got out the words,

“Oh my god!”

She died for a minute, crackling out laughs, unable to breath during the process. The ginger stood there dumbfounded. Wait- he looked at her once again. She seemed to be dressed up like— Robin Hood... That wasn’t a even close to a crop top and Daisy Dukes! The redhead looked away from Artemis, a slight scowl on his face muttering unflattering words. Artemis’ laughter brought the attention of some other people in their friend group. A muscular noirette who wore a Superman tee matching with a red head with the same T-shirt, along with a slightly shorter man who drew fish gills onto his neck. All were holding red solo cups.

“You have to cheer something Wally-“ The blonde girl finally was able to loudly gasped out in between laughter. She settled her eyes at Wally again, almost breaking out into laughter again. She couldn’t actually believe that he took up her word, it was hilarious. The darker teen with fake fish gills gave the redhead a sympathetic smile before another voice broke through.

“No Artemis,” The man dressed in the Supermann shirt eyed the blonde, a cunning smile hiding his small crackles. “Unless he has one ready?” The shorter girl who matched with the noirette, slightly nudged him, defending the fellow redhead, as she lowly hissed ‘Connnerrrrr’.  
She then looked at the redhead and mirrored the teen with the gills sympathetic face as she handed him a red solo cup.

The ginger in question, Wally, grabbed the solo cup while he looked at his friends with a sour face, slightly fuming.  
He had thought it was funny for the first minute he walked inside.  
Then it wasn’t. It wasn’t funny at all.  
  


———

Hours before, Wally had been watching his Aunt talk on the news with a bowl of popcorn, blindly shoveling food into his mouth, when Artemis had called blandly asking about a House party being held later on.  
“What? The one Z is holding?”Wally expressed with enthusiasm, “Ugh I can’t wait to go” He continued shoveling the last bit of popcorn into his mouth. “Her parties are always the best- especially since its Halloween!” To Wally, October 31st as the best day out of the 365 that made up the year. Artemis didn’t seem as enthused. Wally lowered his Aunt on the Tv, before moving towards the kitchen.

Wally had wanted to ask Artemis what was wrong but, he instead continued on chatting with Artemis while he had stuck his head to the fridge. As he listen to Artemis, he grabbed one of his 7 prepared meals for the day. He ate loudly and responded to Artemis through a mouthful of food, souring her mood even more.

”What number meal is this?” She questioned a bit ticked off. Wally chewed loudly into the phone. “Ugh I hate you sometimes.” Artemis muttered through the phone. Wally couldn’t help but smile, he finished up his bite before continuing the conversation.

”You love me most of the time though. Right Arte?” He smiled sadly at the lack of response. “ Is everything ok?” Wally tried to press, he took another bite of his current meal, “You’ve been a bit more bitchier.” 

That comment would’ve gotten him a good smack if he said that to her in pubic, he pulled the phone from his ear expecting to hear Artemis fiery reaction. His face finally falling when she didn’t even react to it, only receiving a ‘I don’t want to talk about it’. Wally swallowed the rest of his bite, before chewing on his lip for a moment. Thinking of what could of brought his friend to such a negative state. As he though, Artemis tried to move the conversation forward. 

His mind buzzed as Artemis talked, trying to think of what could of caused her to seem to be so distant. Maybe not what. Who- then it all clicked. Wally cut off Artemis, “Is it Jade?” He didn’t mean to but he couldn’t help himself

Her silence spoke louder then anything their conversation held. Wally tried to start comforting her, but Artemis had cut him off, “Listen, i didn’t call you to cry about my sister.” Her shaky breath didn’t help convince Wally. “I just.. Wanted to know if you were going to Z’s party.” She finished more as if she was convincing herself rather than Wally. 

Wally sighed before he shifted the conversation. A playful smile on his features,“Hmm the only way I’d go is if you went in your Hooters outfit.” He heard her snort, causing his freckled cheeks to rise further. 

“Only if you dress up as a cheerleader-“

”Deal!” Wally cut Artemis off, “No take backs! I’ll be there.” Wally could see Artemis shake her head as he hung up his phone. Wally couldn’t help his growing smile as he finished the rest of meal #4. Wally hummed to himself just thinking of Artemis in her Hooters outfit. But, he specifically is glad that he could do something to put a smile on his friends face. Wally put his plate in the sink, reminding himself that he had to ask Artemis about her sister. Even though he knew it was a touchy subject he didn’t want his friend to be hurt by her sister again. He rushed to the stairs before back tracking a second.. He didn’t have a cheer outfit- did he?

Wally was in track during highschool... and he wasn’t going to buy an outfit. He sighed, leaning his head into the wall. What would he wear... This little dilemma was solved once he heard the TV. His eyes lit up as he looked to the screen, seeing a woman who matched his fiery hair and bright green eyes. 

“Oh Aunt I has always been there for me!” Wally commented amusingly, smiling at the Tv. He quickly headed to the attic. Aunt Iris had been a cheerleader back in her day. He knew she had the outfit lying around in an old box. She would never throw it away, she had always told Wally how much she loved cheering. How it was one of the reasons she knew so early on that she was made for the spotlight. Once he rummaged through a few boxes he finally found it. “Bingo!” He cheered.

When he saw the outfit, a warm smile decorated his lips. He remembered how many times he was bored by his aunts sediments, as he grew older though... He slightly can relate to his aunts want to talk about the past. He shook his head, a smile still on his face as he held up the outfit.

”Now- how do I put this on?”

———

“Did you seriously shave your legs-“ Connor cracked up, sipping from his red solo cup. Wally glared at him unwilling to answer the question, instead mirroring Connor by downing his beverage. 

”I—- oh mai. Wallly” Artemis was just wheezing at this point, unable to form coherent sentences. Wally miserably watched his friends, noticing the buzz most of them had. Minus fish boy Kaldur, who was the responsible driver making sure everyone would get home ok, and Artemis ,who was definitely drunk by this time. 

Conner had been making some more side comments towards the cheerleader, only being shut up when Megan grabbed his attention by kissing him, ‘gross’ Wally mentally noted. While Artemis was still trying to catch her breath with Kaldur besides her, trying his best to keep her calm. All of his efforts would be thrown away when Artemis laid her eyes on Wally. She couldn’t help her loud laughs. Wally rolled his eyes, a bit of a smile tugging on his lips as he brought his solo cup to his lip. At least Artemis wasn’t upset. 

Some attention had been drawn to the group of friends lounging on the couch because of Artemis loud laughs, though once she had calmed down a bit, the attention retreated back into its separate groups. As Wally watched Artemis slightly out of the ordinary actions like ruffling Kaldur’s short hair and leaning towards Wally, nuzzling him almost, he couldn’t help but concern bubble into his mind. Not that Wally was complaining but, it wasn’t like Artemis. 

Wally accepted his friends show of affection as he placed his head on top of hers. 

“What’s wrong. You’re basically shit face, it’s not like you” He whispered, not wanting to tip off the rest of his friend group.

”I.. Its nothing.” Artemis fumed quietly at Wallys comment. When Wally felt her voice become a cold, he gave her a light half hug. Wanting her to open up a bit more. She accepted the embrace but, then Wally had to open up his big mouth.

“Did she do something again?” All Wally knew is he was pushed away and his cheek stung. As he put his hand up to his cheek his green eyes shot up to Artemis who was once sitting on the couch. Her eyes had became wet as she balled her hands into fists at the side of her. 

“WALLACE WEST YOU ARE A COMPLETE DICK FOR THINKING ITS HER THAT DID SOMETHING WRONG!” She roared at him, before quickly retreating. Wally rubbed his cheek as he felt his heart beat incredibly fast. What had he done wrong, his eyebrows knitted together. He did all of this to just get slapped? He felt like he himself wanted to scream. But he didn’t he just watched as Megan ran after Artemis, watched as Connor and Kaldur sat dumbfounded , watched as others attentions once more were drawn to the 3 of them.

Wally quickly stood up and dusted off his skirt. His face sour as he turned to Connor and Kaldur and said, “I’m going to say Hi to Z for a few minutes. I haven’t seen her yet.” He walked past his two friends going on his venture to find Zatanna. Though he really was trying to figure out why that would make artemis upset.

As Wally wandered around the house he truly tried to think what could of been the issue of suggesting Artemis sister as the issue. He made a mental check list of the things he was convinced Artemis was upset about.

1, it was definitely something to do with family. Artemis would never seemed this distress otherwise. Wally remember when Jade wanted to be back into Artemis’ life, how difficult it had been to let her in and how she reacted nearly the same way.  
2, It had someone to do with Jade. Maybe not directly?

3, If not directly how then???

Wallys mental list would of continued if he hadn’t just seen his dark haired friend dressed as a magician. Wally put the list to the back of his mind as a smile appeared on his face.

“Hey Z, awesome party like always.“ the dark hair girl turned to see the familiar red head. She smiled back and hugged him. Zatanna pulled away, with a little smirk on her face

”Huh i guess he isn’t to one dressed like an entertainer” 

Wally eyed her weirdly, before she pointed behind her.

“Go say Hi, he’s my friends plus one. He’s the one wearing bright green spandex, it’s hard to miss him. I have to go though, Arte actually called me a minute ago.” Before Wally could ask, Zatanna walked off. 

Wally grumbled, watching his friend disappear into the crowd before he decided to take up her offer. He started walking towards Zatanna pointed direction. What he saw brought one thing into his mind,

1, The green spandex fit him perfectly, every curve competing to be awed at. While the color itself brought emphases of the warm glow of his skin. His teeth so white he was basically blinding to look at. His blue eyes gleamed lovingly, at- wait

This one thought led to his second thought but most importantly his conclusion

2, He realized why Artemis was upset 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys think this is ok. its my first fanfic for DC stuff. its probably occ but what ever. Next chapter will be the actual like birdflash and stuff., this is the lead up.  
> leave a comment i’d like to know how you all think of it so far


End file.
